


Mistletoe Magic

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Scheming, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is curious when a sprig of mistletoe suddenly takes to following him around... it seems it does have a purpose!! Written for HD_Seasons Stocking Stuffer Exchange for the lovely Enchanted_Jae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Magic

**Mistletoe Magic by HPFangirl71**   
**Written for Enchanted_Jae**

Harry had to admit that he was just a bit curious when the Mistletoe first appeared…

Then when it began to follow him around, making that subtle little tinkling sound, well then he was just downright annoyed and worried. What if someone at the party saw it and approached him in the hopes of getting a Holiday kiss? Since the end of the war, Harry had several vastly growing fan clubs and he wouldn’t put it past any number of them to have jinxed him in the hopes of snagging a free snog.

When several witches and a couple brave wizards approached him, he was shocked to find that the magic Mistletoe suddenly disappeared. It not only shocked the disappointed fans but also had Harry even more curious than when the Mistletoe first appeared. Why on earth magic Mistletoe to follow him about if not to embarrass him into kissing total strangers?

Exactly three hours into the Ministry’s annual holiday function, Harry was no closer to solving the mystery of the peculiar Mistletoe. He’d even gone over and pestered Hermione, he knew if anyone could solve the riddle it would be her. She was just as curious as Harry was over the Mistletoe’s sudden appearance but couldn’t ascertain its meaning because every time she approached him, the Mistletoe disappeared just as it had been doing all evening. It had them all completely stumped and since he was under no threat of being molested publicly, Harry finally decided to ignore it the best he possibly could.

That might have been the end of it. Harry had gotten used to the Mistletoe’s gentle tinkling. He probably wouldn’t have given it another single thought if it hadn’t been for a certain blonde prat, an impeccably handsome blonde prat mind you but still a prat. Malfoy had arrived fashionably late as usual and Harry had watched as he chatted up every eligible bachelor wizard in the room. Jealousy stabbed in Harry’s heart with every move that Malfoy made because he never bothered to approach Harry at all.

It wasn’t until Harry was making another run at the buffet table that the mysterious Mistletoe finally worked its intended magic. That is when Malfoy and Harry both reached for the same slice of Treacle Tart.

“Nice flora, Potter. Is that the latest in wizarding hero attire?” Malfoy sneered, pointing above Harry’s head.

“Damn…” Harry whispered softly. “It usually disappears when anyone comes near…

A pretty young witch now approached Harry from nearby and suddenly as if to prove his point, the Mistletoe disappeared. Malfoy watched in fascination as it suddenly reappeared. Curiously, he inched himself closer to Potter. The Mistletoe stayed in sight the entire time. Harry looked up into steel grey eyes that were watching him.

“I don’t get it. Why doesn’t it disappear when you’re near?”

His words were of a general nature but Malfoy found himself answering in his usual brusque manner.

“I don’t know but I do believe it means you owe me a kiss”

His words were sarcastically meant but suddenly Potter’s lips were on his. He protested at first but then found his mouth opening of its own accord to Potter’s soft press. He was surprised that the kiss elicited a response within his groin as Potter’s tongue swept into his mouth with sudden urgency. The man tasted delightful and Draco only wished to taste him some more when their lips parted. Quite suddenly, the Mistletoe disappeared, as if it had been waiting for that kiss all this time.

Both men seemed shocked as they parted ways. Harry put his plate down, stunned by what had just taken place. He walked toward the exit of the hall, lost in thoughts of Malfoy and that incredible kiss. He put a hand down to adjust the growing hard on within his robes. It was at that particular moment that Malfoy made another appearance.

“Having a problem Potter?” He said in that seductive drawl of his.

“Look Malfoy, I don’t know what just took place in there but I don’t think it was by accident. In fact, I think it was planned.”

“Yes, that was my thought as well and I found your perpetrator. Seems our dear friend Pansy thought she was doing you a favor. She thought you were lonely and so she charmed you with True Love’s Mistletoe.”

“True Love…?”

“It seems the Mistletoe only works its magic when the person you truly love appears”

Harry blushed at Malfoy’s incriminating words. Ever since Malfoy had begun working at the Ministry, Harry had held a secret crush on the man. It seems their former hatred was built on passions that Harry hadn’t wanted to face.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry…” Harry apologized as Malfoy stepped even closer.

“Don’t be… I rather enjoyed that kiss”

Harry blinked hard. Was Malfoy admitting that he liked him too? Harry couldn’t believe the man would admit to any such thing especially not to him.

“Seems dear Pansy also had an idea of just who the Mistletoe would work on. This would explain why she sent me to fetch her some Treacle Tart when she saw you at the buffet”

Draco smiled at the idea of their friend’s scheming. He should really know better than to trust a Slytherin, especially Pansy Parkinson.

“Everyone knows it’s my favorite,” Harry said with his own timid chuckle.

“Yes, well… I’ve never really cared for the stuff myself but that kiss I might want a second helping of”

Before Harry could register quite what was happening, he found himself pinned against the nearby wall. Malfoy’s lips were again on his and his own mouth was responding in accordance. This kiss was hungry and filled with both their pent up and denied passions. Harry’s hand reached up to grasp at Malfoy’s hair. Malfoy’s own hand reached downward, pulling Harry’s robes apart, the other pulled him close by his arse. Their hardened members pressed feverishly against one another, eliciting matching groans from within them both. Finally, Malfoy pulled away but Harry’s hands were entangled in the front of his robes. They were both panting breathlessly as they stared Emerald into Silver. Malfoy pressed a hand against Harry’s jaw and whispered into his ear.

“So Potter… yours or mine?”

Harry just grinned as he apparated them away, making a mental note to thank Parkinson the next time he saw her…


End file.
